The present invention relates generally to corrosion inhibitors. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved rustproofing composition for application to metal panels of motor vehicle bodies for prevention of corrosion thereof.
In the prior art, techniques have heretofore been utilized in an attempt to prevent corrosion of the internal surfaces of the metal panels of the motor vehicle bodies. One such technique is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,575 to K. Ziebart. Therein, certan improvements on the prior art asphalic materials which have been used on the under surface of a motor vehicle are set forth. Specifically, the under surface of the automobile vehicle and the interior surface of the metal panels comprising the body of the motor vehicle are coated with an improved rustproofing composition.
Openings in the body of the automobile are formed to provide access to the otherwise relatively inaccessible hollow areas of the body. A nozzle is inserted into the openings in such relatively inaccessible hollow areas of the body and a rustproofing material is continuously provided through the nozzle to direct a spray laterally therefrom. The nozzle is inserted into the opening and is rotated about the axis of the opening to coat the entire inaccessible hollow area.
The above prior art techniques have represented improvement over the thermosetting asphaltic materials which have been used heretofore in the prior art. However, the rustproofing compounds utilized in connection with the K. Ziebart process have been found to be less than optimal in actual use.
Specifically, these prior art rustproofing compounds have been hydrocarbon based, which has resulted in a long-standing residual odor within the treated motor vehicle. Also, the hydrocarbon solvents used have caused considerable additional expense in the production of such prior art rustproofing compounds, due to prevailing governmental regulations on air pollution where hydrocarbon solvents are used in manufacturing. Furthermore, these prior art hydrocarbon based rustproofing compositions have been messy to apply, due in part to a lack of favorable rheological properties, and have required considerable clean-up, which has resulted in a time inefficient and distasteful process for the person applying the same.